Alone
by imaginary friend1995
Summary: Ellie, finds herself to be a regular girl, until one night her mother sits down and gives her the talk of the truth, as well as descovering the truth on what she is she descovers her father. the story of memorys of ellie and her father! oneshot for now


She waited, he had been gone for hours to days! She knew that there was a strong chance he will never return, but she had to believe, I mean he had disappeared before too, only then she was too young to remember and she had her mother watching over her, but this time, if he really is gone, she is all alone, on her own and the freighting nightmares will be continued. She tried to avoid these thoughts, and think of what to do, she had baked some delicious food to celebrate hi victory, but it was going off so she gave it to the elf, and then she cooked again, and gain and now she was drawing a picture to show how much she loved and missed him, she thought of hugging him once he steps through these doors, and says he missed her too! Noone else would come, because she was his little angel, his secret!

She remembered the first time she saw him, she was scared, at his unusual disguise, but then she saw what he was really like!

Flashback

It was the middle of the night, Ellie was sitting in the living room, with her mother in the other room reading the newspaper! Ellie had already started her school summer homework, as she always got A's and was the smarted girl in her class. Her life was not so great back then, show was an outcast in her school, as she was able to preform weird stuff, she was unable to explain herself, and she had no idea why back then, she was 13, and yet so innocent, the violence she knew of was in her history books. Ellie was alone, and she was uses to it.

"Ellie dear!" called her mother from the kitchen, " I think we should have a talk, not the one you were given at school, don't worry, something far more important!"

"Okay mother!" said Ellie putting her homework aside, and entering the kitchen to see what her mother had to say.

"Okay Ellie, this will be a lot for you to take in!" she began as Ellie started worrying. "First is first, I know you have done, things, you were not able to explain, and you can do these things regularly, if u have trained your mind, I would be guessing that you know of this?" Ellie nodded, "well the explanation for this is, Ellie, you are a witch, you can perform magic!" Ellie was in shock, it could be possible, it's the only possible explanation there was.

"I ... I believe mother!" said Ellie, "may I just ask why you have only informed me of this now?"

"This brings us to the second thing we should discuss!" her mother looked as serious a ever. "I shall begin at the start, your father, as you know ran away when you were born," Ellie nodded " well this story isn't exactly true!"Ellie's eyes widened in shock." he did run away, but it was not by choice, he was forced to. Back 12 years ago, there was a war, not any war you read in your history books, it was a wizarding war, there were more deaths, and our kind became fewer and fewer. Your father had a friend, James Potter was his name, and he was your father's best friend, your father would do anything for James. James had a son, Harry Potter, you know nothing of him, but in the wizarding world he is a hero!"

"I remember Harry Potter was in my primary school, he had a weird scar on his forehead!" said Eliie " no one was friends with him though, I tried to talk to him, but he was very shy, I felt sorry for him!"

"well then you know Harry Potter more than I do" smiled Ellie's mother.

"but he lived with his aunt and uncle!" said Ellie.

"Let me finish my story then dear" said her mother. "Once there was a prophecy, it said that Harry would defeat the evil wizard, so as you can imagine, James and Lily, that's his wife, went into hiding with little Harry. Your father was trusted as their safe keeper, so no one could find them. You can imagine how dangerous his job was, and as his girlfriend, with his daughter, I just couldn't let him do that horrible job, he agreed to give this task to another one of James friends, so he could spend time with us, but just as he did this, James friend had betrayed James and gave his location to the dark wizard, and that was the end of Lilly and James, both great people! Little Harry had magically survived and placed to a safe keeping in an unknown location, according to you it was his uncle and aunt. Well your father was then the only suspect as no one else had known of the change of keepers, he was captured and put into Azkaban, wizard prison!" Ellie was shocked this had been a lot to take in!

" and again, why are you telling this to me now?" asked Ellie, her mother showed her the front page of the newspaper, which had moving pictures, on the front was a man with curly black hair, screaming, the headline said Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban! "That's him?" Ellie asked.

"yes" said her mother. "Do know he's not a dangerous person, all here is lies, and Sirius would never kill anyone like that!"

"but he would kill other ways?" asked Ellie

"ofcorse not!" her mother replied, " after we left school he changed so much! He was a prank star in Hogwarts, that is the magic school we attended!"

"Mother, why did I not go there?" asked Ellie.

"understand, that war was dreadful, so many dead, so much distraction, I had to protect you, I couldn't let you enter a world like that, which couldn't even provide a safe home, there will b a war again, and and I didn't want to take any chances, I'm sorry! I thought it was the right thing to do!" her mother's eyes began to tear up!

Woof woof, a dog barked by the big glass window, Ellie screamed, but as for her mother, she smiled, and ran over to let the dog on, the dog was black and scary, and Ellie hated dogs!

"Ahhh, mum what are you doing? You know I hate dogs!" Ellie jumped on the kitchen table!

"Ellie, calm down, it's not a dog, it's him!" Ellie's mother had to laugh, as the dog turned into a human, mirroring the image of the man on the newspaper! Ellie's first reaction will obviously be fear, this big man, a convict, looks scary, like he could eat her alive!

"Rose!" said the man called Sirius said to Ellie's mother, and then he went over to hug her, and soon put his lips oh her mothers and share a short yet romantic kiss." I missed you babe!" he whispered, "each day... At ... That... Place, I thought of holding you again, and our daughter, this is what kept me awake, what kept me wanting to go on living! I hope you can forgive me!"

"I knew you'd cone, I waited so long everyday day" she whispered and kissed Sirius on the lips again, in a deep long kiss.

"hem emm" coughed Ellie in fear. "Mummy," Ellie never called her mother mummy before. "I'm... I'm scared..." he managed to say.

"It's okay" said Rose, letting go of Sirius and walked over to Ellie, "I know it's a lot to take in one day honey, but I'm sure you can handle it, you're strong!"

"Ellie" said Sirius, "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you all those years, and I can say I will make it up to you, and I know you'll find it really hard to forgive me, but I'm sorry!"

"I'm going to go to my room!" Ellie said to her mother and left!

End of flashback

So Ellie remembered how she hadn't talked to him for weeks until eventually she said hi, while living with her mother she was never really close to him, and this she found sad at this moment when she was alone waiting for him, because now he was very important to her.

"Mistress, you're still waiting?" asked the elf in his query voice, " he is dead by now!" he walked off again.

This thought really wasn't her favourite, she really didn't consider this possibility before, and neither was it in her plans to do so. But the way the elf said it made her think, why will she do, where will she go, who will she be with? No one else but him knew of her or where she was! His death would surely be hers as well. And this death wouldn't have such a great impact as her mother's did, there would be no good outcome, her mother, her death was pain, but Sirius really made up for the years he wasn't there for her.

Flashback

"You've been living with him for 2 months dear, u should really be talking much more to him then you are, you're not making an effort dear, can't you see how he's trying!" her mother's eyes began to tear up.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" asked Ellie, "you can't be so upset just because I'm not bounding with a man known as my father, when I only found out of his existence 2 months ago."

"It's not just that," said Rose, "I went to the doctors today, I've got cancer!"

"What, can't a potion or something get rid of it?" Ellie began to freak out with tears falling down her eyes.

"It could," said Rose, " but it's too far gone, they say I've got a month maximum to live!"

"Mum, no!" tears fell down Ellie's face. "you can't die, what could I do without you? I can't survive, I need you to live!"

"It's okay Ellie, I'll always watch over you in heaven!" show kissed Ellie's forehead. "I can only trust Sirius to look after you love, he is your father, and he really wants to make it up to you! Just please give him a chance! For me please! I have concert tickets for your favourite band, for you and him, tonight, please at least try to get on along with him!"

"Okay, I will!" Ellie said with the tears dropping down her face, "I'll do this just for you!"

Then came the evening, Sirius bought Ellie to see the band! First there were very awkward moments between them, he'd ask a question, shed give a one word answer, and she could see he was trying, but she was scared to talk. Sometime eventually during the day, they found a topic to discuss, and it was all right, and then another, and soon they were talking away, with laughter, and a serious face, Sirius would tell her the stories of his youth, of how awful of friend he was, or the amazing pranks they'd have, while Ellie would talk about her mother, and how she adores her! Then there would be the time where the band came on stage, and both Ellie and Sirius loved the music played! Then came the part where they were laughing away to themselves entering the front door, and they would find Rose lying there on the sofa, open eyes, looking dead. They both silenced, and Ellie ran over to her to check her pulse and only found none.

"mum, no you can't be!" she cried, and Sirius walked over to her trying to comfort, but she only ran away to lock herself in her room crying. At the funeral she saw him crying too, but being strong and telling her he'd take her in, he'll be there for her! She didn't talk much then, and he understood, as he didn't feel like talking much either.

End of flashback

Her mother died back in October, and it was now May, and Sirius was not only her father but her best friend as well. Ellie was forced to leave her world and live alone with Sirius in some scary old place with an elf. It was all right in time, by now she was totally okay with this. But if he died, then shed die here too!

Just as another thought of Sirius dead hit her head, she heard the door squeaking open, and the talking portraits shouting, "Traitor!" Ellie knew it was him, she ran down the stairs and jumped in his arms to embrace in a hug!

"Why were you so long?" she cried, "I-I feared that you would have died!" she said tightening her hug!

"Oh dear Ellie," he said," die and leave you here alone, I've left once, I'm not doing that again! I promise!"

"oh thank you thank you!" she screamed and let go of the big hug! "I bet you're starving!" she said and you definitely need a shower!" she laughed! "I wonder how long would you survive alone?"

"Not a second angel!" he smiled, "so did you mention food? I'm starving, and I'll tell you everything of what happened over dinner!"

"thank Merlin it's evening!" said Ellie

"as you know I was checking on my godson, Harry, well this time things didn't go exactly as planned!" he began, and started telling his daughter of what she thought was the most exciting story of experience existing! There was the bad guys, and not so bad bad guys as well as a new good guy, and harry and his friends ofcorse! And as always there was a happy ending of Sirius escaping, and flying over here with a flying horse!

"you know," said Sirius, " I kind of discovered it was not such a great plan of having u here by yourself when I'm fine on a secret mission, and this place soon won't be safe, I volunteered it to Dumbledore, for the order of the phoenix!"

"No" whispered Ellie, "not that again!"

"Don't worry I won't be keeping anything safe this time except for you! So it is important that Dumbledore doesn't know that you exist, he I a great man, but he pays too much attention, I have seen how he has brainwashed Harry, I can't let him do that to you, and I can't let him have any suspicions, so I must find a safer place for you, where you can also have the company, and get back to school."

" but I don't want to leave you!" Ellie complained.

"I'll visit often, I might even stay there for a while, Ellie your mother would have wanted for you to be safe, away from magic drama!"

"But I don't want to leave the magic world!"

" you won't, you'll be staying with my dear cousin, who was not like my mother or her sister, she was different, she was like me, on the better aide of the war, although she never completely agreed with Dumbledore either, so you'll be very safe!"

"Sirius..."

"Reimus will bring us there, Sony worry I'll stay there for a moth the most, but then I'll have to return, and I'll visit you soon then again!"

"Okay!" said Ellie. "Why is Reimus bringing us there then?"

" I don't know where they live!" said Sirius, " don't worry Reimus won't tell anything to Dumbledore, he was always the trustworthy, as I'm sure you've heard many times! But now, you must get your stuff and we'll leave as soon as Reimus has arrived!"

2 years later

Ellie waited and waited like she had done those 2 years ago, only this time she had her aunt comforting her, saying he soup be back soon with Tonks, safe and sound, without a scratch, because they were strong, they could do that! Only Ellie sensed the fear in her aunts voice, she was lying and doubting of the words he had spoken! But Ellie didn't let the possibility of their death come to her head.

"You know what you should do dear," said her aunt," keep your mind on something else, that room of yours could do with a bit of tidying."

" I did that the first 5 minutes!" explained Ellie, maybe I'll try to do my homework!"

"Do dear," smiled her aunt. Just as Ellie was about to get up, the front door opened, and Tonks was there, her hair, black, not the usual purple, a tear dropped down her eye as she looked at Ellie, she bit her lip and shacked her head, stating clearly without breaking the silence that he, Sirius didn't make it! Ellie just stared at her, tears begging to drop her eyes,

"I'm sorry Ellie "she whispered and Ellie ran up the stairs to her room and locked herself in there. "Should I run after her?" asked Tonks to her mother.

"No, leave her," she replied," she just lost her father, her mother died just 2 and a half years ago. We just have to show that we love her too, and eventually she'll come around, show her your support."

"But she's like a younger sister I've never had!" explain Tonks, "and Sirius was just like a best friend, it doesn't feel right to leave her there, all alone by herself!"

"we all loved Sirius!" she said, " Just wait a little while before you go up!"

"Okay!" said Tonks with a tear dropping down her face.

…

Knock knock

Tonks entered the room seeing Ellie curled up, lying in her bed filled with tears! This really hurt her!

" Ellie," she said, " it'll be alright, I know you just lost your father, I loved him too, he was like my best friend, I know it's not the same, but I want you to know, I am here for you!" Tonks lied next to Ellie on her bed, "know that, that you are not alone!" she whispered!

* * *

**Thakyou so much for reading, rewievs would be nice too :)**

**i cud make it a bit longer if u want it badly, but that could take a while as i would need to get a storyline!**

**i hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
